Magic Hour
Magic Hour is the second episode of the third season and the 46th episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary Piper and Leo defiantly attempt to marry in spite of the wrath from The Powers That Be, as a demon infiltrates the three Charmed Ones. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Michael Dietz as Christopher *Elisabeth Harnois as Brooke *Eric Passoja as The Boss *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Amir Aboulela as Triad Member #1 *Shaun Toub as Triad Member #2 *Rick Overton as Triad Member #3 Co-Starring *Billy Ray Gallion as Assistant Demon #1 *Keith Allan as Assistant Demon #2 Featuring *Madoka Raine as Bookstore Employee Magical Notes Book of Shadows Handfasting :H'''andfasting is the eternal joining :of two people in '''L'ove.'' :I'''t is a sacred ceremony of commitment :presided over by a '''H'igh P'riestess. :B'''est performed at a time :of sunrise or sunset when both :the '''S'un and the M'oon are present :in the joining of the two '''L'overs.'' Powers *Orbing:' A type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to fling the Assistant demons twice, to shoot an arrow to vanquish an Assistant Demon, to open The Boss' office door (offscreen) and to move a crossbow out of The Boss' hand. Grams used it to flip the pages of Book of Shadows and to play the wedding music in a CD Player. The Boss used it to open his office door. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze an arrow, to freeze a hallway full of people and to freeze The Boss, Christopher and Brooke. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Christopher being attacked by Brooke in wolf-form. *'Smoking:' A type of teleportation used by Assistant Demons. *'Apportation:' Used by The Boss and Assistant Demons to apport crossbows. *'Incineration:' Used by The Boss to vanquish an Assistant Demon. *'Wisping:' A type of teleportation used by Grams. *'Sensing:' Used by Assistant Demons to sense Christopher and Brooke. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Christopher. *'Shadow Manipulation:' Used by Cole to send message to The Triad. *'Technopathy:' Used by The Boss on his computer. *'Summoning:' Used by The Boss to sign a paper. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by The Elders to orb Leo up to the Heavens. Terms *'Solar Eclipse:' Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Piper and Leo try to get married in this episode but the elders stop the ceremony. * The sisters did not want the Elders to hear about Piper and Leo's secret marriage, so Piper created a substitute for the word wedding: rutabaga. * Christopher shares his name with Piper and Leo's second son Chris Halliwell and Leo's father Christopher Wyatt. * The song played at the beginning at the episode, "Delicious Surpise" by Beth Hart, was also used in the episode Be Careful What You Witch For after the opening. * It is confirmed for the first time that Cole is a demon sent to kill the Charmed Ones. * This is the first time the Triad is seen on-screen. * Phoebe states that Grams was married 4 times in this episode. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Cole and Leo meet each other for the first time in this episode. After shaking hands, Cole sees a slime-like orb residue. As he cleans his hand off, he claims that "whitelighters always were messy". * It is revealed for the first time that Grams is a Wiccan High Priestess. * The backyard scene where Prue and Piper are talking to the innocent, was shot in the backyard of the real manor. The back porch and the house can be seen behind them. * This is the first time that Leo has been forcibly taken away from Piper. * When Grams inserts a CD in the CD player using telekinesis, the effect plays the same sound effect that is used whenever Prue uses telekinesis, even though on most occasions when Gram uses her power no such sound effect is heard. Cultural References * The storyline is practically a copy of the movie ''Ladyhawke (1985), hence Piper's comment: "I swear to God I've seen this in a movie somewhere." The only difference is that the man is turned into a wolf, and the woman is turned into a bird. Glitches * In the scene when Piper is outside the house when she gets out the car, she clearly shuts her car door and stands in front of it, however, when the car with the newly weds drives past the car door is open again and Piper slams it shut. * In the scene when Phoebe and Prue walk to Piper when she enters the house, you can see a boom microphone in the ceiling. * It is stated in this episode that Prue and Piper were 3 and 1 when Phoebe was born which is something that cannot be possible when you take their birth date into consideration making them both older, Prue being 5 while Piper was 2 when Phoebe was conceived. Also in That '70s Episode when the sisters go back in time, Prue and Piper's younger selves appear older than the stated ages. Music *"Delicious Surprise" by Beth Hart Gallery Episode Stills 302a.jpg 302b.jpg 302c.jpg 302d.jpg Quotes :Leo: Look, there is door number three. We can try and pull this off tomorrow night, if we do it's binding. They can't even break that apart. :Piper: Yeah, but if they find out they can break us apart into a thousand little pieces. :Phoebe: Excuse me? :Piper: I believe the term he used was unspeakable wrath, the likes of which you can't even imagine. :Leo: Look, I'm not gonna lie to you, we would be taking a huge risk and until they get an answer they are going to be listening very closely, so any talk of 'it' any use of the W word... :Prue: I hate to be the detail police but how are we gonna hide it from them when we're on their supernatural redial? They're always gonna be tuning in. Phoebe, did you find anything in the Book Of Shadows about how to hide this? :Phoebe: No, nothing. I'm sorry, I'm still on the unspeakable wrath part. I mean, is that just the bride and groom or does it also include bridesmaids? :Prue: Phoebe... :(An owl is in the porch and Kit has her claw up ready to attack it. Phoebe opens the door.) :Piper: Kit, leave that alone! :Phoebe: Bad kitty! :(The owl suddenly turns into a naked man.) :Prue: Oooh, good kitty. :(Cole sees Piper's book "How To Keep Your Marriage".) :Cole: So who's the lucky guy or more importantly, who's the lucky sister? :(The bookstore employee puts the books in two bags.) :Piper: Me... me, me. Mimi, our cousin. (Cole wiggles his fingers and Piper's books swap over with his.) Our cousin Mimi. :Phoebe: Good old cousin Mimi. :Grams: You need guidance, some advice on a certain sister situation. Am I getting warm? :Phoebe: Red hot. But wait a minute, if you know, that means that they know, and if they know then we are f-- :Grams: Fine. Anyway, I'm beyond them now. Secrets safe with me. But what about you, Phoebe? Do you want to tell me about that nagging concern you have in your gut? :Phoebe: That's no fair you have after life advantage. :Grams: I also know you, Phoebe. Talk to me. :Phoebe: Okay. (She sits down on a chair.) Um, I wanna be able to support Piper in this. I want to look at her and I wanna say go for it but what if her and Leo get rudabaga-ed and they find out and then something horrible happens to them. I mean, look what happened to mum and her... special friend. And I hate to go skipping down selfish road but what if by association... :Grams: You and Prue get hurt. International Titles *'French:' Les damnés (The Damned) * Finnish: 'Oikea hetki ''(The Right Time) *'''Polish: Godzina magii (Magic Hour) *'Czech:' Hodina kouzel (Spell Hour) *'Slovak:' Zázračná hodina (Wonder Hour) *'Russian: 'Магический час čas (Magic Hour) *'Spanish (Spain):' La hora mágica (The Magic Hour) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Hora mágica (Magic Hour) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Hora mágica (Magic Hour) *'Serbian:' Magičan čas (Magic Hour) *'Italian:' L'Ora Magica (The Magic Hour) *'German:' Hexenhochzeit (Witch Wedding) *'Hungarian:' Napfogyatkozás (Solar Eclipse) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3